Cinderella
by M-iikado
Summary: Once upon a time there was a little boy called Len, who had stopped talking to protetc his sister Rin. What would happen when he meets Kaito, school's most popular student and leader of the music band Type H ? Yaoi, Lemon and Craziness ! R&R, free cookie!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning**

**this story contains yaoi, boy/boy love, or whatever you wanna call it. I don't own any of the character, neither do I own Type H, of any songs that will appear in this story. The only things that I claim as mine are the ideas and all the craziness \o/ ... Warnings are boring ! *yawns***

**Enjoy !**

**~Mikado**

**_

* * *

_**

_Once upon a time, there was a lovely girl called Lola. She was sweet and spent her days daydreaming about her prince coming to save her. On a bright day, she met a man called Leon. It was love at first sight, and they soon got married. Nine months later, she gave birth to her prince's children. They were two beautiful twins, with golden hair and aqua eyes. The girl was living a dream, and loved her children more than anything. But one day, when the twins had just turned six, a horrible earthquake hit the town. The girl's ivory tower fell like a card castle. That day, she had lost her beloved prince. Her dream had turned into a horrible, never-ending nightmare, and she slowly went mad. She started hating her children, believing they were the curse that caused her dearest to wither. She hated them, and became irritated. The twins wouldn't fade away, no matter how much she insulted them, how much she hit them. She just couldn't wake up from her nightmare. So one day, she grabbed a knife and decided to make them disappear. As the boy tried to protect his sister, the woman caught him and stabbed him. After that, she started crying and ran away. The next morning, we found her body on the bottom of a cliff._  
_Ever since that day, the boy promised to do all that was in his power to protect his beloved twin sister, and never spoke a word again._

Because of that horrible accident when they were kids, Rin and Len had always been very close. Much more than normal siblings would usually be. Wherever the blonde girl would go, her twin would be standing next to her, holding her hand and gazing at her with all the love only a brother could have. But, to the rest of the world, they were really close. Probably too close. So when they entered middle school, rumors started to rise.  
_"they're always together"  
"he's always holding her hand"  
"I heard that they do... Things"  
"uhk ! No way, that's gross !"_  
And that was what they were. Gross. Freaks. Monsters. But all of that was only a rumor, and as long as he could stand next to his sister, and protect her, Len didn't mind.

xoxoxoxoxo

They were now in their first year of secondary school, and every day felt like hell to Len. He somehow ended up being the target of what teenage students could do best : bully. Not one day would pass where he wouldn't be thrown in the dumpster, hit, or locked into the girl's bathroom.  
That day, the blonde was walking in the school's hall when he was thrown on the floor after hitting someone. When he looked up, he saw a guys in the football team's uniform glaring at him. "You've got some guts" he hissed "Running into me and not saying a word on apologies ? Do you want to get killed, nerd ?" he grabbed the boy by the collar, and threw him on the wall. "I'll show you what it takes !" with the hand not holding the kid in the air, he took Len's Buddy Holly glasses and tossed them on the floor, laughing loudly. He threw the blonde back on the floor, and gave him a violent kick in the stomach. Len gasped. As the man was about to beat the crap out of the boy, he was bumped in by someone. When he turned around, he froze. Glaring at him was a tall, blue haired man in black jeans and boots, with a black, sleeveless shirt and a deep blue scarf. "You're in my way, punk" he hissed. The man gulped, and ran away, leaving Len shivering on the floor. The blue man glanced at him, and started walking away, followed by a turquoise haired girl with a light blue skirt, a black tank top open on her stomach and ice blue boots. Everyone in the hall had held his breath, and Len definitely understood why the bully had run away. Those two were members of the school's Heavy Metal band called "Type H". They were five: a purple haired man called Gakupo, a brunette with a red strand of hair called Meiko, and a pink-ish chick names Luka. Those two were Miku and Kaito. They were the most popular kids in the school, and their band was even known out of town. No wonder no one ever dared getting in their way.

Len was cut off his thoughts when a blonde girl looking exactly like him suddenly tackled him. "Len-kun !" Rin called while hugging her brother. He smile, and hugged back. When she pulled away, she shot him a huge smile. "I have great news !" she was all excited, bouncing up and down, and Len smiled again. The blonde girl took a piece of paper out of her bag, and handed it to her twin. Len glanced at it, and froze. On the blue and yellow paper, you could read "Anonymous music contest". The blonde gulped, and shook his head. There was no way he would join that. "oh please !" Rin begged "I really want to do that ! Plus, no one will know who we are, since we all get to wear a mask !" Len felt like screaming. It was impossible for him to refuse anything to his sister when she made those kind of faces. He sighed, and nodded. Rin squealed "Yeay ! Thank you Len-kun !" she hugged her brother again "We'll go shopping after school, right ?" she giggled and then left. When she was out of sight, Len slipped on the floor and let out a long sigh of desperation. Great. He didn't see how it could get any worse.

xoxoxoxo

Kaito was getting pretty annoyed. Miku had been squealing about that contest since early this morning, and he knew she wouldn't let go until he'd agree. But he didn't get why she was so excited. Singing anonymously ? It was just pointless ! "Miku !" he cut her off in her never-ending speech. Did she even take time to breath ? "if you want to sing that much, I'll call the manager and we'll hold a concert before the end of the week !" Miku sighed, and smacked him on the arm "you got it wrong, Kaito-kun ! It wouldn't be fun since everyone would know who we are ! The whole point of an anonymous contest is to be, well, anonymous !" She giggled. Kaito knew that being popular might have pushed them away from what they really had started "Type H" for; singing. She had just hit the point. "Plus", she followed, «I'll be able to show those punks that I am still the best !" ... Then again, maybe not. Miku'd always have that Diva ego of hers. She laughed darkly, sounding like a psycho scientist "I will have no Mercy !". At that very moment, they came into the classroom Type H would usually occupy to practice or just hang out. Meiko was dead drunk on a sofa, Gakupo sitting on the other edge and playing a new guitar arrangement, while Luka looked up from the book she was reading. "Is Miku-San being creepy again ?" she asked sweetly. Kaito nodded and went to sit on a chair next to the window, and writing lyrics for their new song. Miku stood right in front of everyone, climbing on a table an calling for attention. "Listen, people ! I, your beloved leader, have now taken the following decision : we will all enter the Music contest taking place Friday. That is all for the moment. You shall now go back to your poor mortal's occupations" she jumped off the table and went to sit on her 'throne' which was basically a random chair with a cushion. Luka giggled and Gakupo sighed. Meiko hiccupped and threw her fist in the air "YEAH !" she yelled "we'll show those bitches !" Luka wondered "Meiko-San, do you even know what we were talking about ?" Meiko blinked, looking just as lost as a three years old child in a huge shopping center "Pineapples ?" she asked before giggling on her own. Kaito wasn't that happy about it "if we must" he muttered. Something was telling him that Friday would just be another boring and pointless day.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Hello, my loves ! Did I miss you ? I'm sure I did *giggles***

**I swear, I started this story only for the psycho-fairytale at the beginning *evil laughter* Anyway, Drunk!Meiko is just awesome to write, and I just love Miku so much !**

**I know it sounds a lot like twincest between Rin and Len, but it's just an impression, this is pure YAOI ! \o/**

**Review, and I'll give you all my love, plus a cookie :D**

**~Mikado**


	2. Chapter 2

Before Len could actually prepare his self, it was Friday, and school was over. Rin was dragging him through the door of their house and pushed him in the bus "oh come on, Len, don't be such a kid !" She sighed and the blonde boy was forced to face reality. Now that he'd agreed with tagging along, there was no way she'd just let him walk away ! He was just going to have to get through the whole thing. He gave her a panicked glance, and she forced a smile. "come on ! It'll be fun ! And we'll only do the duet part, so I'll be by your side" Len carefully nodded. Yeah. That was true. They'd be together. It was okay. Rin shot a huge smile and hugged her brother. It was going to be fine.

"Miku ! What is taking you so long ! We're gonna be late, for Fuck's sake !" Kaito yelled, hitting on the bathroom door where the girl had been locked in for about two hours. "Get out of here, godamnit !" The door slammed open, and Miku came out, wearing a short dress open on her stomach, with high heeled boots matching the color of her hair, that had suddenly turned light pink "What the hell" Kaito yelled. Miku smiled "you like it ? It's only temporary, though. It'll last just long enough for me to kick those punks' asses". She carefully checked Kaito's clothing and general appearance. "Not good" she sighed "Everyone will know who you are, if you stay that way" The bluenette hissed "it you try to touch at my hair color, I will kill you on the spot !" the girl shrugged her shoulders "never mind" she smirked "You're not THAT popular, anyway" Kaito decided just to ignore the last part, and climbed into the car Meiko was supposed to drive, but being too drunk, she let Gakupo doing it instead.

"what do you mean 'not together' ? You gotta be kidding me, right !" Rin had been yelling for about ten minutes since they arrived. Apparently, the twins weren't supposed to sing together. "I'm very sorry" the woman taking care of the contest answered. She had silver hair and a name tag showing "HAKU". "it was written on the paper" she followed "We can't guaranty how the duets will be formed, since we only assign you a number, and call you at the last minute" Rin sighed in frustration, while Len was just praying god to be able to go home. "All right" the blonde girl nodded with an angry voice "just give is those godamn numbers" The woman handed them two necklaces with a number written on it. Rin was #1467 and Len #0943. "Let's go and change" The blonde said, forcing a smile and grabbing her twin's hand.

When they arrived, Kaito felt like being sick. He was never EVER letting Gakupo drive again. Not if his life depended on it ! Non way on earth ! Miku was way too excited to notice anything, and Luka had taken another car along with Meiko. They all went to sign up and picked up a number, then waiting for their turn to be called. Miku was in Heaven "just LOOK at them !" she chuckled "They really think they have a chance ! This is so cute" Kaito was just bored, and feeling uneasy with that deep blue mask stuck on his face. Strangely, a simple mask covering your eyes was enough for people not to recognize you. Luka gasped "Guys ! I lost Meiko-San !" Miku giggled, and Gakupo suggested she should check to the bar. Soon enough, there was only Miku and Kaito... And a bunch of hundreds of other people. "this is gonna be so easy" The girl squealed. About two hours later, Miku, Gakupo and Luka's turns had gone by, and soon it was Kaito's turn when someone called "number #1372 and number #0943 !"

Rin was pulling on Len's leg. He had been holding to the lamppost ever since they had called his number, and the crowd was being impatient. "Len you can do it !" she said. Len shook his head and gave her a glance meaning 'you had your turn already. Why don't we go home now ?' "Don't try that look on me" Rin yelled and pushed her brother on the stage, where he nearly fell flat on the floor. Thankfully, He was caught by someone before that could happen. When the blonde looked up, a tall blue haired man was keeping him from falling "are you #0943 ?" he asked in a voice showing he had just seen the scene and didn't want to be here either" Len nodded.

That, Kaito wasn't prepared. He never thought the person he would sing a duet with would be rather cute. She was pretty short, with bright blonde hair falling on the golden mask covering her eyes. She was wearing black jeans, a black shirt with only one sleeve and a yellow necktie. She looked totally lost and afraid, which was cute, but then again, Kaito didn't think twice about it. He was just annoyed by being here, wearing a long sleeveless coat open on his stomach. He hated when Miku got to choose his clothes ! A green haired woman came next to them with a smile and handed them a micro while telling them the title of the song they'd get to sing. Kaito sighed.

At the sound of the title, Len froze and turned pale. There was no way he could do that ! That song was so lame ! Plus, he just couldn't sing in front of everyone. As he was about to run away, the music started, and the crowd held its breath. The blue haired man was the one to start singing.  
_"It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time"_  
Len gasped. His voice was amazing ! It was just so peaceful and relaxing. Manly yet harmonious. The blonde felt his heart skip a beat as the man in front of him followed.  
_"Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming"_  
Damn. Now it was his turn. Len knew he'd be lucky if his voice didn't break in the middle of a sentence and make him ridiculous in front of everyone. He sighed, and opened his mouth.

Kaito was bored. He didn't like the song that much. It was too different from the music he'd usually listen to. But it was somehow fun to see the girl in front of him turning pale when the music started, and her body lightly shaking while her part got closer. Then it was her turn, she took a deep breath and sung.  
_"I feel like a hero and you are my heroine"_  
The blue haired man froze. One sentence. It was all it took to make his heart beat faster. He already heard people talking about 'love at first sight' and he couldn't really understand back then, but it was somehow different now. Her voice. He fell in love with her voice. And now that he could have a better look at it, she was really pretty. Her face, even covered by a mask, was beautiful.  
They finished the song, and the blonde girl blushed heavily when the crowd started applauding like crazy. The green haired woman took back the two micros and before Kaito had a chance to talk to her, he saw the blonde girl running off the stage.

Len couldn't breathe. It was horrible, it was the worst. He had sung really badly, and he felt the blue haired man's gaze on him all along. Was he making fun of him now ? Len couldn't bear it, and his vision became blurry because of the tears rolling on his cheeks. He ran out of the stage, and grabbed Rin's arm, dragging her far away from here. "Hey !" she protested "Len we've got to wait for the results !" Len kept pulling, and soon enough they were in the bus. It was horrible, it was the worst ! The blonde boy ripped the mask off his face and threw it out by the window as they were running far away from this nightmare.

When Kaito got off the stage, his mind was still frozen. She had run away. There was no chance he'd be able to find her now. Luka and the others were waiting for him. "Kaito-San ! That was amazing ! You were perfect !" Kaito didn't answer, just blinking stupidly. "the girl..." he muttered "Yes !" Luka giggled happily "She was pretty good too ! There was this sort of connection between you two, it was so romantic !" his mind seemed to slap him back into reality. He breathed "I'll be back in a minute" before dashing into the street. He knew he'd be too late, but it was still worth a shot.  
As he expected it, the girl was out of sight, and the street was empty, except from a yellow mask resting on the floor. Kaito picked it up, and stared at it for a while. It couldn't be over, could it ? He felt his heart sting. Behind him, he could hear Luka's voice calling "Kaito-San !" she reached his side in no time, panting. "I asked the woman taking care of the selling. She couldn't tell me her name, but apparently #0943 attends to our school !" she was out of breath, and shot a smile "Then you can find her again" Kaito froze, and suddenly hugged the pink haired girl. "Thank you Luka !". The girl giggled.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter 2, PRAISE ME ! *shots***

**I have a lot of fun writing this story ! I'm like giggling like crazy while typing ^3^**

**The lyrics are from a song called "_Hero Heroine_" (check on youtube, here: .com/watch?v=Qwk5m_p_rI&ob=av3el), which is a very cute and sweet song, but truly, I chose it because I thought it'd be fucking hilarious to have a song from a band called "_Boys like girls_" in a yaoi story ! *chuckle***

**Review, my dears, it makes me so happy ! *hugs everyone***

**Love **  
**xoxoxoxo**

**~Mikado**


	3. Chapter 3

Rin still didn't get why Len had run away. "you two looked great !" she kept repeating. Len darkly shrugged his shoulders. It didn't matter after all. The man he had sung with, he was amazing. There was no way he'd remember someone like Len in any way.

They were walking to school, and Rin kept repeating how romantic it was, meeting true love during a music contest. Len just ignored her. They arrived at school, and both froze.

On every single wall, window or locker was hanging a yellow paper announcing: "did you see that person ?" with a description of the said person.

"_during Friday's music contest, a mysterious person with the number #0943 ran away before receiving her prize_."

Rin squealed "It's you !" she whispered "the guy you were singing with, he wants to see you again !" Len's heart was beating incredibly fast in panic. He kept reading the paper over and over again. There must have been some kind of mistake !

But the description was a perfect proof: it was him.

While stating at the paper, his attention was caught by the fact that all the bottom seemed to have been ripped off. He then realized that there were originally small papers reattached to it. Surprisingly, one of them was lying on the floor. 'Please contact-'

"Kaito Isamine ?" Rin yelled. Len covered his sisters mouth with his hand. She slapped it off and followed

"Len you don't realize ! You're mysterious Prince ! It's Kaito ISAMINE ! He's the member of the 'Type H' band !" she started bouncing up and down "And he wants to find you !"

Len couldn't believe it. There was no way this could've been true ! He knew very well WHO Kaito Isamine was ! It must've been a mistake ! It was best for him to never EVER discover who the mysterious person he was looking for was.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Kaito-San !" Luka called from her classroom before running to the blue haired man. Kaito looked up, and gave the pink girl a smile.

"Kaito-San" she repeated "how is going your researches to find your Cinderella ?"

"My what ?" Kaito blinked.

"Cinderella" Luka giggled "You know, the unknown woman that lost her shoe during the bal and that is waiting for her prince to come and save her !" the man kept silent for a moment, before correcting

"Luka, it was a mask, not a shoe, and it was a music contest too. Plus, it doesn't seem like I'm going anywhere" he sighed. Luka grabbed the man's arm

"it's okay ! You'll find her !" she shot a smile.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

It had been three days now, and It didn't seem to Len like things were just fading, as he had wished. Instead, people where trying to prove that they were that so called 'Cinderella' but ended up being disappointed.

Rin kept insisting that he should tell Kaito the truth. But there was no way he could do that. Kaito was really popular in the school. He had his own band, had already recorded an album, and had an awesome carrier waiting for him.

On the other hand, Len was just a total loser. He had no parents, no money, was beaten up twice a day at school. Not to mention the rumors of him committing twincest with Rin, which was pretty much far from the truth.

How on earth could Kaito be happy about finding out that the mysterious Cinderella was him ? He would hate him for sure. Len sighed. Yeah. It was better to keep this a secret until one of them graduated and never have to see each other again.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

"It's hopeless !" Kaito screams while kicking in a chair. His day was just a total mess. It had been three days and, more than not finding who that mysterious girl was, he now had a bunch of chicks running after him and clamming they were her. Luka patted his head

"it's okay, Kaito-San" she smiled "you'll find her" Kaito looked up, and gave her a puppy look

"maybe she got scared when she learnt that I was the guys at the contest ?"

"or maybe she's into girls" Miku answered from the other side of the room, where she was staring at her reflection in a mirror.

"You're not helping, Miku-San" Luka retorted with her usual sweet and careful voice. She gave another smile to Kaito "Wanna talk a bit outside ?" she asked. Kaito nodded, but mostly because he knew that Luka loved feeling useful, and was craving for him to talk to her.

They both walked out of the room, leaving Miku alone (Meiko and Gakupo had left right after the end of their classes while the three of them stayed in the building to hang out a bit). Luka sat on a bench, and smiled.

"You know" she said "I don't think that your Cinderella would run off by hearing who you are" she took Kaito's hand in support. "It'll be fine, okay ? You'll find her, and I'm sure she'll love you a lot" Kaito smiled, and hugged her

"Thank you, Luka" she smiled, stood up and left, waving goodbye. When she was out of sight, Kaito felt really depressed. Luka was nice, but really naive. She deeply believed in true love and fairytales. It was cute, but not very useful at the moment.

He walked back into the classroom, and froze. Miku was standing on a table, whipping the air with a leek while singing pretty loudly.

"_because all your heads are gonna roll !  
I made your misery my goal !  
So if you want survival,  
Kneel on my arrival,  
For this is how I rule the world_"

Kaito didn't dare to bother her Broadway-like show, and immediately closed the door. He walked a moment in the school halls, enjoying the little time where he was not being assaulted by hysterical girls yelling that they were Cinderella. Somehow, the nickname had stayed and everyone in the school knew about it.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

It was rather late, and the school was empty by now, so Kaito didn't have to worry much. He walked quite a long time, not feeling like heading home yet. He started visiting parts of the building he had never seen before. Since when did they have a music class ? Kaito felt like taking a look, when he heard a soft and quiet noise coming from inside. He silently opened the door, and glanced inside without being seen.

Inside, turning her back at him, was a person wearing black jeans and a sleeveless shirt, with the hook hiding her face. She was holding a guitar, and let her fingers slide along, letting out a sweet melody he could barely hear. Then the person started singing.

"_You escape like a runaway train_  
_Off the tracks and down again._  
_My heart's beatin' like a steam boat tuggin'_  
_All your burdens, on my shoulder."_

The voice was feather soft, and Kaito couldn't really hear it well, until it came to the chorus.

"_In the mourning I'll rise  
In the mourning I'll let you die  
In the mourning, all my worry_"

The voice was rather high pitched, but Kaito froze. Could it be -? He tried listening carefully again. It all seemed too good to be true.

"_And now there's nothing but time that's wasted  
And words that have no back bone.  
Now it seems like the whole worlds waiting,  
Can you hear it? Echoes fading.  
In the mourning I'll rise  
In the mourning I'll let you die  
In the mourning, I'm not sorry_"

The person's voice faded beautifully, and the music stopped again. She stood silent for a moment, as realization ht the blue haired stalker. It was her ! That girl from the contest ! It was her voice ! Kaito stood up, and was about to walk in, and finally have the answer to the question that had kept him from sleeping for about three days, when he heard a sadly familiar voice coming from behind.

"Kaito ?" Miku yelled "Where are you ?" Kaito sighed. He turned around, but the person was out of sight. Nowhere to be found. In front of him was only an empty classroom, dead from the sunshine that had filled it just a few seconds ago.

"I'm here, Miku" he sighed, turning back as he felt more depressed than ever.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Len allowed his self to slide down the hallway wall, and let out a sigh. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand, trying his best to controls the heavy panting. His heart was racing insanely fast, forcing the blonde to stuck his head between his knees to catch his breath.

"_that was close_" he thought. His head was spinning from having run too fast, but at least he was safe. Did Kaito see him ? He couldn't tell, since he had dashed out of the room at the second he'd heard a voice coming from outside.

Nevertheless, it was bad. Really bad. He couldn't keep on being so careless. Someone would probably find out, and he sure didn't want this to happen.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He picked it up, and flipped the yellow thing open. Immediately, a sharp shrieking busted.

"Len !" Rin yelled "where are you ! Do you have any idea how late it is ! I've been waiting for you for hours ! Come home immediately !" With a sigh, Len hung up. The best thing with his sister was that having a phone call with her didn't actually allow you to talk. She wouldn't be waiting for an answer, and that was for the best. Len stood up painfully, and silently made his way out of the school building, gazing with the reddened sky bathed by the setting sun.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Luka !" Kaito called out from the other side of the classroom. The pink haired girl lifted her head from the book she was reading and gave a smile to her friend.

"Whoa, Kaito-Chan ! You seem pretty happy today" she giggled. The man reached her seat and sat on the edge of the table.

"I saw her !" he said, his voice rising a little and a goofy smile all over his face.

"Really ?" Luka blinked. "Whoa ! That's great ! What did you tell her ?" Kaito's face dropped.

"nothing" he sighed "she ran away when she heard **someone**" he insisted on the last word, glaring at Miku who had reached their seats.

"Well sorry" she said with a sarcastic voice "I couldn't have know that you were playing the perverted-blue-stalker on your princess !" she huffed, and threw her hair over her shoulder "Anyway, she mustn't be very smart to be running away like that."

"Miku-San ! Don't say things like that !" Luka cried and turned to face Kaito "I'm sure she's just very shy" she smiled.

"OI !" Miku screamed, slamming her hands on the desk "What if she was a BOY !" Kaito blinked of a while and Luka sighed

"Miku-San, you're speaking none sense again" she said.

"I am NOT !" the turquoise haired yelled. Kaito sighed, and said he was going for a bit of fresh air, but the two were too busy arguing (more like Miku screaming at Luka) to notice.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I HAZ UPDATED ! \o/**

**I'm on holidays, right now, so I have a lot more time to write :3**

**Thank you so much for the lovely comments ! They really made me happy ! ^3^**

**Happy Valentine's day ! *throws up rainbows* TT^TT**


	4. Chapter 4

The rain was pouring outside, and everyone was in a hurry to go home. Len was holding onto an umbrella, and Rin was sticking to him, trying not to get wet.

"it's annoying" the blonde said. "Where did the sun go, Lenny ? _Where_ ?" Len giggled, and his sister pouted. She would always act childish on rainy days. If there was one thing good at annoying Rin, that was rain.

"My hair's all wet and ugly" she complained, and huffed when her brother laughed. She quickly grabbed the umbrella, and pushed Len out.

"Now YOUR hair is ugly too, stupid" she hissed, sticking out her tongue. Len smiled and started shaking the umbrella, so that all the water would fall on his sister.

"Hey !" she cried, and went running after him. Len giggled, and ran away from his sister's devilish plans.

Suddenly, he ran into someone, and the shock threw him on the wet floor. He glanced up, and saw Kaito blankly staring at him. Len froze, inwardly praying that the man wouldn't suddenly recognize him.

"you okay ?" Kaito asked, seeming a little out of it. Len nodded, and quickly got up. He bowed lightly, and walked away. Rin caught him after a second. She stared at Len, and gave a quick glance to Kaito, now out of sight.

"whoa" she sighed "that guy _sure_ is oblivious" Len nodded, and they both made their way toward the bus.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

"this whole story is getting annoying !" Miku complained, sitting on a table. "we only hear about her ! Cinderella this ! Cinderella that ! God it's pissing me off !"

"that's because Miku isn't The one to catch people's attention, now" Meiko said, lying on the sofa.

"Absolutely not" she hissed "but That girl is playing with us, I'm telling you this ! She must feel glad, being the center of the world's attention ! I swear, she's just craving for people to look at her !"

"Miku-San, aren't you overdoing it a bit ?" Luka asked.

"Not at all !" the turquoise haired screamed. "It is just purely annoying for _everyone_ else !" She huffed, and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

"She sure is pissed about it" Luka pointed out.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Len ?" Rin asked by pulling on her brother's arm. "I feel like things are getting worse" she sighed. The twins were walking in the school to their first class, and since no one was paying attention to them, Rin followed

"people aren't going to forget about Cinderella, you know". Len let his head drop. He knew that very well, but what could he do ? He gave his sister a pleading look.

"I think you should tell him" she insisted. "Things aren't going anywhere, and you never know". she smiles. "maybe he'll like you"

Len let out a sigh. As much as he wanted to, there was no way he could believe that. Rin grabbed his shoulder "come on !" she moaned, shaking her brother "how long are you planning to keep that secret ? All these girls are pretending to be YOU ! You totally have a chance !"

Len shook his head. He wanted to forget about it. All of it. The contest, the mask, the whole story. But people just kept wondering on who Cinderella was. The blonde bit his lower lip. He never wanted any of that !

"Len" Rin said, poking his cheek "you'll have to face it. You're that Cinderella their talking about, and you can't hide it forever !" he couldn't ? Len felt like his life was becoming more and more depressing every day.

"I'm hungry" Rin suddenly sighed "let's get something to eat !" she pushed her brother on the way, forcing him to follow her will.

"Well, well" a certain turquoise haired girl said, pressing one finger of her lips. She had been listening to the whole conversation, and though they weren't talking loud enough to get the details, she had managed to understand the main point.

"That sure will be interesting" she chuckled, and evil smirk on her face.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

** chapter is SO short ! At least the story seems like it's going somewhere. I really wanted to stop chapter 4 with Miku's evil plan (RUUUUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIVES ! *shots*)**

**Oh. I got some question about why this story was M rated. Ugh. Good point. Truth is, I'm lazy and stupid, so I'll probably forget to change the rating later. YES, because this WILL be worth a M (I hope 0.0)**

**I feel like my english is getting more and more horrible I try my best, though, but please consider that my mothertongue is French ! If you notice any mistakes, please tell me, and I'll try my best to improve (I also think that my writing skills would be better if I stopped writing at 2 am TT^TT)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH ! I feel like next chapter will cause LOTS of troubles ! :D**  
**I wonder what will happen... Wait. _I_ know \o/ *evil laughter***

**Kidding, I love you guys ! *hugs everyone to death***


	5. Chapter 5

"Kaito !" Miku called from the door of the man's classroom. "Wanna walk home with me ?" she shot a smile, a waves for the blue haired boy to join her. Kaito lifted and eyebrow. It sure was rare for the girl to act nice and sweet. Too tired to wonder, the man just nodded, and followed the turquoise haired girl.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Lenny !" Rin squealed "It's horrible ! It's still raining ! Look !" She kept pulling on her brother's arm, dragging him to the classroom's window. "Look !"

She pointed outside. Len blinked a second, and nodded with a sigh. The clouds were heavy and grey, and the rain was falling excessively. Rin moaned, and let herself fall on the floor.

"Why, Len ? Why ?" She grabbed her brother's leg, hugging it tightly "I don't like the rain, Len. It's all noisy and wet" Len giggle, but only received an angry glare from his twin. "It's no fun" the blonde huffed "So let's go shopping".

She suddenly got up, and dragged her brother behind her, shrieking "SHO-PPING ! SHO-PPING !". Len smiled. Rin would find any excuses to go shopping.

Rin held onto her brother's hand, keeping them from being separated by the crowd of students. Len couldn't help but smiling to his sister.

They walked hand in hand through the building, until the number of people had decreased, and they were finally able to walk a few feet apart. Rin let go of her twin's hand, and grabbed the sleeve of his uniform. "Len-Len ! I want to buy-"

"My, my. Look who's here !"

The twins froze, and found the entire Type H band in front of them. Miku seemed the one who had talked, since the others would only stare at her with surprise, randomly glancing toward the two blondes.

"Miku-San ?" Luka asked "What are you doing?"

"nothing much" the turquoise haired answered with a devilish smirk. "I just wanted to have a little talk with Len-kun" she gave the boy a smile, but all kindness had turned into a dark contempt. She pressed a finger on her lips.

"say, Len," she called, leaning closer to him. "You don't mind if we talk in front of everyone, right ?"

Len was completely frozen. His mind was blank, and his heart racing. He felt like being sick. What was she up to ?

"You don't talk much, I grant you that" Miku fakely pouted.

"Miku what are you doing ?" Kaito asked, pulling on the girl's arm.

"Oh ! Kaito" she smiled evilly "you might find this interesting" She plunged her hand into her bag, and pulled out a nice yellow laced mask. Kaito blinked in incomprehension, and Len felt his heart stop.

"You remember this, Kaito ?" the devilish girl asked. The blue haired man nodded blankly

"Why do you-"

"because it is only fair to give it back to the person it belongs to, right ?" she giggled, while Luka bit her lips in fear.

"So I think" she followed "that you might want it back, Len" the gave the boy a cold smile and threw the mask at his feet.

"Len, let's go" Rin whispered in her twin's ear, pulling on her arm.

"You're not leaving so soon, are you Len ? That would be quite impolite !" Miku giggled, and Kaito clenched his fists in anger.

"Miku explain yourself !" he nearly shouted. Len jumped from the anger in the man's voice, and stared blankly, unable to move of an inch.

"But that's simple, Kaito-kun !" Miku followed, aware of the crowd circling them. "I'm just having a chat with Lenny. Or-" she smirked and tapped her lips in a wondering way "-or should I call you Cinderella ?"

This time, Kaito jumped, and stared at Len in incomprehension. Luka let out a sigh. It was too late to stop Miku now.

"It seems to me like someone has been tricking you, Kaito" she sung. Len felt like screaming. Yelling that is wasn't true. But his body would stay stirless and refuse to obey.

"Cindere-" Kaito could barely talk, staring at Len, whose face had turned pale.

"That wasn't really nice of you, Len" Miku said "Lying to him. tricking him. Making a fool out of him." she walked a step toward the blonde, wrapping at arm around his shoulders.

"Did you have fun, Len ?" she asked "You must've been so glad, being the centre of one's attention. So you kept on with your little act, right ? Playing the princess for a while, so that everyone would only care about you. You must've been glad" she repeated, and turned toward Kaito, whose face was dead from any expression.

"Don't look so gloomy, Kaito-kun !" she smiled sweetly "after all, you should have expected it. There is no such thing as a fairytale. This guy just tricked you, so he could have a bit of fun. You know, it was to expect, coming from him" she gave a sad look to Kaito, and whispered.

"isn't that disgusting. A brother. And his sister ?"

"Miku !" Luka screamed. The turquoise haired shut her up with a flip of the hand.

"Such a monster" Miku shook her head in fake desperation. Rin felt the anger boiling in her blood. Around them, everyone had taken a step backward, and you could hear people whispering again

_"so odd"_

"that's unnatural"

Somewhere during the short second of silence, Len broke. He looked up. All he needed was a glance. A gaze that would tell him it was all right. But when the blonde caught Kaito's eyes, the blue haired man just looked away.

One glance, and the boy's mind snapped. He started to breath heavily. It was more and more difficult at each breath he'd take. His legs turned weak, and his head started spinning.

"LEN !" he heard his sister screaming. But it somehow seemed far away. He could only focus on the pain when he was breathing. Suddenly, he felt something pulling on his arm.

"Len let's go !" Rin yelled, and dragged him out, under the hooting of the other students.

On the other hand, Miku was wearing a wide smile of satisfaction. She giggled lightly, thinking "good thing done" and walked away.

"I hope you're proud, Miku-San" Luka hissed when the turquoise girl walked pass her. The girl only smiled wider. Luka faced Kaito, who was staring into space, anger all over her face.

"Did you notice ?" she asked "We could see the exact moment where his heart broke." she did an about-turn, and muttered "some prince, tell me about it" while walking away.

Kaito kept staring blankly for a moment, until Gakupo dropped his hand on the man's shoulder and said "let's go".

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**OH NUUUUUUH ! D:**

**I told you the chapter would be depressing ! :D**

**Ya know what ? Since a few days, I really didn't feel like writing. Like, not a all. I had ideas, and everything, but I just didn't feel like writing ! It was horrible. But then, when I submited chapter 4 (that I had written a while ago), I got all those lovely comments, and I thought I was going to cry :'D Seriously, I was SO happy ! **

**I love you guys 3 ! So sorry for the sad/bad chapter OTL **

**PS: I've been listening to Trick and Treat non-stop for 2 days, now. BEST SONG EVEEEER !**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been three weeks. Three long weeks, and Len still didn't want to leave his room. It felt comfy, warm and safe. What would he want to go ? He'd just stay there, in the warmth.

"Len !" Rin called while knocking of his bedroom door. She slowly opened it, and went to sit next to her brother. She wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders, and gave him a hug.

"Lenny, you can't stay like this forever" she said quietly "you'll have to go to school someday" Len shook his head. Not now. He wasn't ready to leave the warmth yet. The boy buried his face in his knees.

"It's okay, I'm here, you know" Len couldn't help but smile darkly. He was supposed to be the tough one here, but Rin was the one comforting him. It had always been that way.

"Here" the blonde said, shoving a bowl of banana flavored ice cream in her brother's hands "Cheer up"

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Three weeks. It had been three weeks, and nothing had changed. Kaito was sitting on a chair of the Type H's private room, holding his head in his hands. He couldn't get the whole story out of his mind. Every time he'd close his eyes, even jut for a blink, he would see the mask on the floor, and Len's broken expression.

"Ugh" he complained "I can't get it out of my head. What should I do ?"

The room was empty, except from Gakupo, who was sitting in from of Kaito, flipping through the pages of the school's photo album. Meiko and Miku were gone shopping, and ever since the incident, Luka had avoided being in the same room as the blue haired man.

"I wonder..." Gakupo answered, his mind out of it. Kaito stayed there for a while, not moving, and breathing along with the sound of the pages flipping. Then it stopped, and Gakupo pressed his finger on one of the pages.

"Him. That's the guy, right ?" Kaito didn't have to give a look to know that he was talking about Len. He felt like being sick. "He sure has a nice face" Gakupo followed, purposely oblivious of the situation.

"I bit too girlish, perhaps, but I don't mind. Hey, Kaito" he called "are you sure you don't want him ?" Kaito blinked, still holding his head, and starting to get a headache.

"what are you talking about ?"

"I mean, that Len guys. You obviously don't want him. So you wouldn't mind if I took him, right ?"

"wha-"

"I'm serious, I could get to him easily. He must need comfort right now, so anyone would be fine. I'd just have to hold him in my arms for a while, and the next thing, he'll be moaning under me. I'm pretty sure that his voice must be a turn on" The man nodded to his self, Kaito staring at him in horror.

"Yeah, it'll be easy. A little kindness, and he'll be mine. Moaning. Sweating. Cryin-"

He was cut off but Kaito's sudden movement. He standing up and grabbing the man by the collar, this fist clenched and ready to send a violent punch. Gakupo chucked.

"Wondering what you should do. The answer seems pretty obvious to me" After a second, Kaito let go of the man, and let his self drop on the chair, staring blankly into space.

"Idiot" Gakupo muttered.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

"it's okay !" Rin cheered up while she and Len were walking to school. "I swear, Lenny, everything will be okay !" Len nodded, though he didn't believe it would. Things couldn't change on so little time. It would be just the same as before, he was sure of it. But Rin needed him, and he couldn't keep worrying her much longer.

Just before entering the building, Len grabbed his sister's hand, holding it to dear life. He shouldn't have felt any different from before. He was used to being bullied, so why was he so nervous ?

"_it's okay_" he endlessly repeated to his self "_it's okay_" he took a deep breath and Rin pushed the school doors.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Kaito came running into the Type H restroom, slamming the doors open. He gave a quick glare to Miku, sitting on a table and listening to music, then gave full attention to Luka, who did not seem to be willing to look back at him.

"Luka !" he called, forcing the pink haired girl to lift her head with an unhappy expression.

"What is it ?" she asked, though it didn't really came out as a question. Kaito was panting, and she guessed that he had been running for awhile. That lightened her curiosity. Just a bit.

"I heard... From a freshman girl" he tried to say, his words cut by heavy panting. "She said that-" he took a deep breath and finally managed to spit out "-that he was back !" Luka didn't twitch. She silently got up, walking toward the door, but was stopped by Kaito grabbing her wrist.

"Luka please ! I beg you ! I really need your help !"

"don't you think you've done enough already, Kaito-san ?" she hissed, and had the blue haired man releasing her hand in surprise. Not once had he heard Luka -the sweet and helpful Luka- using such a harsh tone before.

Holding back a dark glare, she walked passed Kaito and left, leaving him alone with his guilt and the silent whisper of the door closing.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

It was okay. Really. Strangely, people didn't really seem to bother with Len much. He had prepared his self for going through a living hell, but in the end, it wasn't much more than the usual bullying.

"See ?" Rin asked "I told you !" she gave a sweet smile to her brother, and grabbed his hand tightly.

"People don't care about you !" She froze "Ugh. No. Wait. I didn't mean it like this !" she started bouncing up and down, as if her jumping would allow her to swallow her words back. Len cracked a smile and nodded. "I'm glad !" Rin said with a smile.

"Oh !" she gasped when she heard the bell ring. "I have to ask Gumi for her homework !" she planted a soft kiss on her brother's cheek, and ran away waving.

When she was out of sight, Len wondered around the school for a moment. He had a little time to kill before going to his next class, and thought it might've been nice to go back to that music class he liked so much.

Halfway, he froze. Something in his mind seemed to have slapped him hard enough for his brain to be out of order for a minute. When he came back to his self, he shook his head and turned the other way round.

"_uh hu_" he thought. The last time he had been to this room, it only brought him more troubles. During a second, the idea of going back home passed though his mind, but he chased it away quickly. Rin would worry, and he sure didn't want that to happen.

In the end, Len decided to simply wonder in the school, and peacefully walked in the empty hall. It felt good, being felt alone. Good enough for the blonde to be glad to have left his room. Just for a second, though. And that was until he heard footsteps coming from the hall.

Len lifted his head curiously, and felt his whole body react. His blood froze, his heart stopped and his mind went blank. His little peaceful moment of loneliness had just flown away. And that, just by the sight of a certain blue haired man staring at him from a few meters away.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**UUUUUUUHHHHHH ? GUYS I'M SO SORRY !**

**I feel so freaking horrible ! It took me so long to update ! And I have no freaking excuse. Not one. I failed you all OTL**

**I'm so very sorry TT^TT**

**Plus, I could have given you my best chapter ever ... but instead you get ... this. *facepalm***

**God this chapter is horrible. Boring and all that crap. Ugh. I feel so miserable !**

**But, truth is that I'm currently working on a HUGE Alice in Wonderland project that I started about a year ago. I got all caught up into it and totally forgot about Cinderella. **

**Btw, if you're interested, I'm only submitting it on DeviantArt. But I kept the same pen name (www..com). It would be so sweet if you could check my other works ! **

**I know I don't deserve it... since I'm such a horrible person with the lovely readers that you all are !**

**I swear : next chapter is getting vert interesting ;)**

**LOVE YOU ALL !**

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

How did it come to this ? A second before, he was planning on leaving school early, and trying to get everything out of his mind. A second before, he thought that everything was over. A second before, he felt more depressed than he had ever been in his life. But now, now his mind was spinning. Now there was the hope. How did it come to this ?

Kaito could have sworn he wouldn't be able to see the blonde's angel face again. But at that very moment, it was in front of his eyes. He could see everything. The slim body, the girlish face, the pink lips, the aqua blue eyes.

The fear, the anger.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Len felt his mind snap. Everything was spinning around him, as if he was in the middle of a carrousel. It was spinning, faster and faster, until all the colours were mixed up into a single grey one, until fear turned into anger, admiration into hate. Somehow, that carrousel, insane dance he was caught in had broken him free. It was over.

He clenched his fist, and turned around, walking away from what had ruined his life only a couple of weeks before.

"Len !" he heard the man calling. Somewhere along the fraction of second that had passed made the boy stronger. Not physically, but strong enough to stop from running away and face the man. Strong enough to say those words.

"What ?" Len asked. Kaito froze for a second. Truth was, he had never heard the boy's voice, except when they were singing. The voice he was hearing now was different, girlish, sharp and crystalline, but incredibly cold.

"Len, I-I-I'm sorry, I-"

"It's _okay_, Kaito-San" Len answered while walking toward the man "There's _nothing_ to be sorry about !" the chuckled "After all, it doesn't matter if you ruined my life. It doesn't matter if, because of you, i can't walk in the street without having random objects thrown in my face. It's okay if I can't sleep at night because I hear all those voices over and over again, telling me how horrible I am." He was about to turn around and leave, but decided to end everything right there.

"But you know, Kaito-San, there's something you got wrong all along. I never pretended to be someone else. I never intended to trick you and, most of all, i never, not once, said anything about being a girl. You. You were the one who thought all of that. You were the one chasing after a princess that never existed. So I'll give you an advice, Kaito-San. Dreams are meant to stay mere fantasises. Don't rush up an ivory tower if you'll only end up pushing the princess through the window"

That said, Len took a deep breath and turned around. A part of him was proud, the other was broken. But just when he was able to get his self together again, he heard something that seemed like his name, and something catching his wrist. Everything else went too fast to be understand.

In a fraction of second, Kaito caught Len's hand, and pulled him back. The blonde boy stared at him in shock, only to see the man leaning forward and pressing lips on his. In a fraction of second, Len's mind went blank.

Kaito knew he wasn't doing the right thing, but his mind kept thinking "what if..."

_What if_ he liked the feeling of the boy's body on his ? _What if_ he slowly closed his eyes, and felt his heart about to explode ? _What if_, during a second, it seemed right ? And... _What if_ he was now pushed back by a pair of slender arms?

Len was now standing a few feet away from him, panting heavily from the lack of air, his face lightly flushed. But that perfect moment ended at the very moment where he felt Len's hand in contact with his cheek, and the harsh pain that followed. The boy's face was only reflecting pure anger and hate.

"**Go to hell** !" he hissed, and ran away.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Ugh. Again, short chapter is short OTL**

**Oh Kaito... You're such a moron. uAu**

***chuckle* Seriously guys, I couldn't have possibly ended this by something like "_Len went all weak and started kissing back_" Right ? RIGHT ?**

** But have no fear, my lovelies ! I have the feeling that everything will somehow settle into a happy ending :3**

***cough***

**Again, thank you so much for all the supportive comments ! I feel terrible, recently. I just hate what I write, whatever it is u.u **

**I LUV YA ALL ! *hugs everybody***

**Oh, and since you're all so nice and pretty, I'm sure you'll all check my deviantart page, right ? ;3**

**PEACE, LOVE & COOKIES ! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Len didn't wake up. He stayed in bed for a while, until his sister came peeking in his room, and left for school. Only then he got up. The weather was awful, and the sky was threatening to explode at any minute, which wasn't best to lift one's motivation.

All day, Len felt like a lump. Totally lifeless. He knew that skipping school wouldn't solve anything. He knew very well that he was just being weak. But the tough, strong-willed Len that had told Kaito how he felt, and how despicable he was, that guy seemed to have vanished. All was left was the silent, weak and usual Len.

And that person he didn't like.

When Rin came back from school, she came straight to Len and sat next to him on the couch.

"Lenny ?" she asked "Are you really not coming back to school ?" The blonde shook his head. Not yet. "is that so..." Rin whispered, thoughtful. She was about to start talking again, but was cut off by the door bell ringing. She stood up, and went to open.

In the frame of the door was a pink haired girl standing in the rain with a worried expression.

"Luka ?" Rin asked in shock.

"Hi" the girl answered. "You're Rin, right ? Is your brother there ?" Rin nodded.

"Yeah, but he isn't in the mood to see anyone"

"oh." Luka said "But, could you at least tell him something for me ?" Rin nodded again, and Luka smiled "Tell him that I'm sorry about what happened" she took out two pieces of paper out of her pocket.

"Here" she said, handing them to Rin. "These are tickets for tomorrow's concert. Try to take Len there, okay ?" Rin nodded, not really getting what was happening. Luka gave her a smile, and was about to leave, when Rin said

"why are you doing this ? You're not the one at fault." Luka smiled softly.

"Because someone has to" she said "I have known Kaito for a few years now. He's not a bad person. He's just too much of an idiot to notice when he hurts people. And I believe that he and Len were perfect for each other. Kaito knows it too. It would be a waste to spoil everything because of events like that, don't you think ?"

Rin stayed silent, only staring at Luka, then added "he's not going back, you know"

Luka sadly nodded, thanked Rin and left. The blonde closed the door behind her, and walked back to her brother.

"Who was it?" Len asked.

**xoxoxooxoxoxo **

Kaito was anxious. Not about the concert. Not about the thousands of students and fans standing right behind the curtain where he was hiding. Not about the music. All of this seemed too far away from him. But his mind was boiling.

The questions he had seemed to crash and he couldn't find any answer. "Would he come ?" "_if he was, would he come to meet him ?_" "_what would he say then ?_"

Sitting on a pile of boxes, Miku stared at the blue haired man in boredom

"His head is going to explode" she said. Meiko gave her a kick in the legs. Luka was peeking into the concert hall, trying to catch a glimpse of what could be either Rin or Len. But nothing was to be seen.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

"Len ? Are you sure you don't want to come ?" Rin asked again, for the hundredth time that night. Again, Len shook his head.

"Nah. Just go with Gumi. I know she really wanted a ticket. I'll just watch it on TV"

Because Type H was that famous.

Rin pouted, but had to rush outside after kissing her brother's cheek when she heard Gumi calling from the car.

And again, Len was alone, staring at the TV screen where a woman was announcing the beginning of the show.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

"it's time !" a man called backstage, for everyone to take place. "Kaito! You're the one introducing the concert !" and left.

The blue haired man's hear was thumping heavily, though the reason was blurry. There was no chance that Len would be there.

"Kaito" Luka called. The man turned around to face her, her serious expression making him curious and afraid. Luka simply said "He'll hear it, just do what's right" before getting back the place she had been assigned to.

Kaito silently nodded to his self, now aware of what he would do. He took a deep breath, and the curtain opened. On the other side, people started screaming at the sight of the band, and Kaito walked to the micro.

"Hi everyone" he said in a lightly uncomfortable tone "First of all, thank you for being here tonight. Also, before starting, there's something I have to do" he followed, ignoring the protests coming from the staff backstage or the incomprehension on the other band member's face. "I'd like to apologize to someone. I've been an idiot, and I don't deserve forgiveness, I'm aware of that. I've hurt someone who absolutely didn't deserve it. I've been stupid, I'm the worst"

At that very moment, Kaito spotted Rin in the front row. Their eyes met, and the blonde slowly shook her head in apologize. Immediately, Kaito's mind snapped.

"I'm sorry" he said, and ran off the stage.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

Len had been staring at the TV screen for five long minutes now. It couldn't be real, right ? He was watching the concert, not because he wanted to, but because all the local channels talked of this only, and the silence would have made him even more depressed.

He had heard and caught every single word that Kaito had said. To him. In front of hundreds of people. For some reason, his heart was beating incredibly fast, and he found it a little harder to breath. His mind was blurry, and his whole body was shaking. It was because of him. Kaito, who had lifted him to Heavens, only to throw him back in Hell. And now he was expecting forgiveness ?

"There's no way on earth" Len muttered, hugging his banana-shaped stuffed toy against his chest.

Suddenly, he heard a light knocking on the front door. Len curiously got up, and walked in the entry hall, wonderingly opening the door.

"Rin, have you forgotten somethi-" He froze. Standing in front of the door wasn't the small, blonde girl he had expected to find. More like a tall and drenched blue haired man standing in the heavy rain.

"Len" Kaito whispered in relief. The blonde's mind snapped and, without a word, he closed the door, not minding the other's begging. "Len !" Kaito called from the other side of the door. "Len please ! Len I'm sorry ! Please open the door !"

There was a moment of silence, then the door opened of a few inches.

"Don't get me wrong" Len said, his voice harsh "I just don't want to be responsible if you were to die from a cold" He took a step aside, allowing the other in. Len then closed the door, and silently walked back to the living room.

Kaito took a second to take a look at the small house, but his mind was immediately caught back by the blonde boy in black and yellow pyjamas in the other room. After a few seconds of hesitating, Kaito decided to follow him.

Len handed him a dry towel, then went to sit back on the sofa. On the TV screen, a woman was still wondering on the reason of the Type H leader's sudden disappearance. Behind her, Miku was singing their new song, but Len switched the TV off before catching even a word of it.

The blonde hugged his legs, his chin digging in his knees, as Kaito awkwardly stood in the door frame.

"Len, I'm really sorr-"

"Forget it, Kaito" The boy cut him off before letting out a heavy sigh. "You're an idiot" he said, burying his face in his knees "you had to ruin it all, didn't you ? Maybe it wasn't anything important to you... In the end, I don't care either. So tell me, Kaito, why does it hurt so much ?"

"Len, I-"

"You're and idiot" The blonde repeated "But I think that makes me oven more of an idiot. I really, really believed in it. I'm pathetic" He chuckled softly "I really thought it could have worked, back then. When I heard you singing, everything seemed alright. I think I fell in love with that voice. But it doesn't matter now" his voice had turned into a soft whisper because of the tears welling up. "Yeah" he added with a dark smile, his voice shaking "I'm really an idiot"

"Len" Kaito stuttered, reaching out for the boy, who slapped him away.

"Don't touch me" He faintly hissed "Just leave. I was fine without you. Why did you have to come and mess everything up ?"

The next second, the blonde was in Kaito's arms. Len didn't mind, or didn't find the strength to fight me away, he couldn't tell. He just stood there, curled up into a ball as the elder wrapped his arms around his thin body.

"I'm sorry" Kaito said, holding the boy tight "I'm very, absolutely, completely sorry. I was horrible. Len I've liked you from the very moment I heard you singing. I really, really liked you. But when I saw who you were, who the person I'd been looking for for weeks was, my mind just went blank. I didn't mean to hurt you, Len, I swear"

"Whatever" the younger boy muttered.

"Please, forgive me"

"I don't know" Len said "You skipped a concert just to apologize" he pointed out "You really are an idiot"

This time, when Kaito smiled and pressed his lips against the younger boy's, Len didn't protest.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Oh. First sentence feels like Len died 0.0**

***gulp* Ugh. I'm so sorry ! Updating took so long ! Truth is, I had a huge exam last week, and absolutelly couldn't work on the story but, meh *shrugs* Here it is anyway !**

**I feel horrible... I didn't want it to turn so cliché and fluffy like that... I think writing this at 2.00 am wasn't my best idea.**

**Hope you still like it OTL**

**GEEEEEZ ! Your comments make me want to hug you all ! **

**Hehe, this story almost has reached it's end ! But have no fear ! I'm already working on a new one :3**

**My '_Alice in Wonderland_' project is going on well too, but that thing sure is a bitch to translate... seriously.**

**I can't stop writing creepy poems, recently. No joke. My deviantart page is filled with those \o/**

**Anyway, luv ya' all !**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**~Mikado**


End file.
